Tout recommencer
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: Il pensait mourir en sauvant Rose Tyler mais quelque chose se passa. Le TARDIS changea sa destination, sa compagne disparut sous ses yeux et il fut envoyé à cette époque où tout avait débuté. Voilà que le monde lui offrait une deuxième chance, une chance pour tout recommencer. Allait-il refaire les mêmes erreurs ?
1. Prélude

**Voici ma première fanfiction sur l'univers de Doctor Who. J'espère que vous aimerez la lire tout autant que j'aime l'écrire.**

**Les personnages de DW ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Ce chapitre est court car il s'agit plus d'une sorte de préquel/contexte/mise en bouche/prélude. Le reste sera plus long.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude<strong>

Il y a le temps, ce temps qui passe, ces secondes qui s'égrènent sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et puis il y a ce Temps, celui imprévisible, celui caché, celui qui attire la curiosité de l'être humain. Le temps est immuable, il ne dépend pas de nous, il dépend de lui-même. Il se suffit à lui-même. Que sommes-nous, pauvres mortels, face à ce temps ? Nous le voyons passer sans être capables de le ralentir. Nous naissons, vivons puis mourons en suivant tous le même cycle. Je ne m'étais jamais demandé s'il y avait d'autres formes de vies que la nôtre, d'autres univers à visiter, à parcourir. Puis tout a changé à partir de cet instant, ce jour où je l'ai rencontré. Un hasard ? Peut-être bien. Une seconde chance ? Pour lui, oui. Ce fut une drôle de surprise pour l'un et pour l'autre. Je crois que je n'étais pas prête à servir de remplaçante mais j'ai accepté de le suivre jusqu'au bout de la galaxie. Ce n'était pas rien, ce n'était pas qu'un grain de sable dans l'Histoire. Non, c'était bien plus que ça. C'était _notre_ histoire.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Un chapitre plus long que le préquel.**

**seena : Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

J'avais besoin de travail, c'était devenu vital. Jours après jours j'attendais les réponses à mes candidatures et jours après jours, je ne recevais que des refus, tous aussi polis les uns que les autres. Soit je n'étais pas assez diplômée, soit mes compétences ne concernaient pas le domaine dans lequel je tentais ma chance. Autant dire qu'après un an de recherches infructueuses, je commençais à me demander si j'arriverais ou non à avoir du boulot. Je ne voulais pas devoir recommencer mes études, c'était beaucoup trop fastidieux pour moi. Et puis, quand je voyais Rose, je me disais malgré tout qu'il me restait peut-être de l'espoir. Si ma meilleure amie avait réussi à décrocher un emploi, pourquoi pas moi ? Surtout que nous avions fait exactement les mêmes études alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je sois sans travail.

Intérieurement, je soupirai en entendant la voix de ma mère. J'étais pressée de trouver du travail pour éviter d'être à la charge de mes parents trop longtemps. Certes, mon père avait un emploi mais nous allions bientôt être quatre à la maison, ce qui demandait de l'argent supplémentaire. Je posai mon crayon de papier, admirant le dessin que je venais de réaliser. Il représentait un ciel rempli d'étoiles où une pleine lune brillait de mille feux. Rose me disait souvent que j'aurais dû me lancer dans une carrière artistique mais dans une époque comme la nôtre, ce n'était pas un boulot stable et durable. D'un autre côté, j'envisageais cette option comme une sortie de secours au cas où je n'eusse pas un seul emploi. Dessiner à longueur de journée pour des gens, c'était quelque chose de reposant et j'aimais ça alors pourquoi pas ? Et puis, je vendais déjà certaines de mes œuvres à des particuliers.

- Liz, descends ! Rose ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Sachant que nous allions passer l'après-midi toutes les deux, mes parents avaient insisté pour la faire venir manger à la maison et elle n'avait pas pu refuser, adorant mes parents. Je mis la table sans discuter, souriant à mon père qui venait de rentrer de course. Il était trempé de la tête aux pieds à cause du mauvais temps mais semblait assez joyeux. Il passa à la cuisine saluer ma mère et la regarda avec tendresse, posant sa main sur son ventre rond. A dix-neuf ans, j'allais avoir une petite sœur, ce qui tenait presque du miracle. Ma mère savait que c'était une grossesse à risques mais ils désiraient tellement cet enfant que les avis des médecins n'avaient pas eu d'impact sur eux. J'espérais sincèrement que tout se passerait bien car ils étaient heureux de voir notre famille s'agrandir.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et je me précipitai pour aller ouvrir. Rose se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Nous nous enlaçâmes en riant et je la fis entrer, contente de la voir. Depuis qu'elle travaillait, elle avait moins de temps pour elle et passait la plupart de ses moments libres avec Mickey, son petit-ami. C'était quelqu'un de bien qui aimait Rose de tout son cœur et qui aurait sûrement pu l'attendre une éternité si elle s'en était allée à l'autre bout du monde. Je l'appréciais, ce qui était une grande nouveauté. A chaque fois que Rose avait eu un petit-ami, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de tous les critiquer parce qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour elle mais Mickey avait ma confiance absolue. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, cela se voyait à chacun des regards qu'ils échangeaient, à chacun de leurs mots d'amour. Alors je ne lui en voulais pas s'il passait du temps avec elle.

- Comment vas-tu Rose ? lui demanda mon père.

- Très bien, je vous remercie. Et vous ?

- Très bien aussi. Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? ajouta-t-il en riant.

Avec la pluie au-dehors, nous étions bien loin d'une belle journée mais rien ne pouvait entacher la bonne humeur de mon père. Nous mangeâmes tous les quatre en discutant joyeusement. Je jetai un regard noir à ma mère au moment où elle lâcha d'une voix guillerette qu'il était temps pour moi de trouver un copain. Rose était d'accord avec elle, rappelant le nombre de fois où j'avais refusé de sortir avec des gars de notre lycée. Ce n'était tout de même pas de ma faute s'ils étaient tous trop stupides ! Is n'étaient pas capables de tenir une discussion intéressante plus de deux minutes et cela m'énervait très vite. J'aimais les gens cultivés, pas les idiots au physique d'Apollon incapables de formuler des pensées cohérentes. Je n'avais eu que deux petits copains et ça s'était mal terminé. Le premier m'avait plaqué parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était homosexuel alors que le second avait décidé de me laisser tomber parce que je n'étais pas prête à coucher avec lui. Autant dire qu'ils avaient considérablement changé ma vision de l'amour.

- Que comptez-vous faire cet après-midi, les filles ?

- Papa, soupirai-je. Nous avons dix-neuf ans, nous ne sommes plus des gamines. Cesse donc de toujours vouloir savoir où je me trouve.

- C'était juste pour savoir, Liz, se justifia-t-il. Tu ne dis jamais rien.

Rose leur apprit que nous devions aller au cinéma puis que nous ferions sans doute deux ou trois achats avant de rentrer. J'aidai mes parents à débarrasser la table puis je sortis avec mon amie pour prendre le bus. Nous étions samedi, les transports étaient complètement blindés. Nous dûmes descendre un arrêt avant celui où nous nous arrêtions habituellement à cause de travaux qui bloquaient la voie. Heureusement pour nous, la pluie s'était arrêtée et nous arrivâmes à l'heure au cinéma. Après la séance, Rose m'entraîna dans divers magasins, insistant pour que j'essaye plusieurs vêtements. Je n'aimais pas faire les boutiques, c'était plus fort que moi. Acheter des livres, de la peinture, d'accord mais des fringues, c'était hors de question. Cependant, comme il s'agissait de Rose et que ma meilleure amie était une personne très bornée, je cédai à la condition que nous allâmes faire un tour à la galerie d'arts juste après.

Voilà comment je me retrouvais dans une cabine d'essayage avec beaucoup trop de vêtements autour de moi. Quand Rose avait une idée bien précise en tête, elle n'y allait pas de mains mortes ! Nous mîmes plus de quatre heures à faire les boutiques, ressortant avec plusieurs sacs. Je laissai un message à mes parents pour les prévenir du fait que nous allions manger en ville et nous nous rendîmes à un de nos restaurants favoris, un de ceux qui avait des prix abordables pour les étudiants ou les nouveaux employés qui ne pouvaient pas se permettre de dépenser trop d'argent. Nous étions tranquillement en train de discuter lorsque le portable de Rose vibra. Je crus un instant que c'était Mickey mais en voyant son air sérieux, je compris que la personne au bout du fil n'était pas son petit ami. Par respect pour elle, je m'éclipsai aux toilettes, la laissant avoir sa discussion. Je remis en place mes cheveux, ébouriffés par le vent, puis la rejoignis enfin, remarquant qu'elle souriait.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Liz. Une de mes collègues vient de partir en congé maternité, tu pourras la remplacer le temps de trouver un nouvel emploi.

- Merci infiniment Rose ! Depuis le temps que je cherche quelque chose ! Et je commence quand ?

- Lundi à huit heures. Nous ferons l'ouverture toutes les deux.

Je souris sans pouvoir me retenir, heureuse de la nouvelle. Je vais enfin travailler ! Nous finîmes de manger en parlant plus joyeusement, évoquant nos années de lycée et tous nos souvenirs. Elle prit le bus pour repartir chez elle alors que j'attendais mon père. Il avait promis de venir me chercher parce que nous devions assister à un feu d'artifice près de chez nous et le bus risquait de me faire rentrer trop tard. Voyant qu'il était déjà plus de dix heures du soir et qu'il n'était toujours pas là, j'attendis l'un des rares bus de soirée, essayant de le joindre. Il ne répondit pas toute de suite et je montai enfin, évitant de m'endormir pour ne pas louper mon arrêt. Je mis un certain temps à retrouver mes clefs puis rentrai, déposant mes sacs dans ma chambre avant de chercher mes parents partout. Je trouvai enfin un mot posé sur la table de cuisine à mon attention. Mon père venait d'emmener ma mère à la maternité car le travail avait commencé plus tôt que prévu. Il me disait de ne pas m'inquiéter et de ne pas les attendre. Je tentai une nouvelle fois de le joindre mais comme il ne répondait pas, je finis par m'endormir.

Quand mon réveil sonna, j'eus la forte envie de le balancer à travers la pièce, ayant complètement oublié de l'éteindre alors que nous étions dimanche. Le bon point, c'était que je n'allais pas oublier de me lever. Je descendis à la cuisine pour préparer mon petit-déjeuner et croisai mon père, assis à la table avec une tasse de café bien noir, l'air maussade. Ma mère était toujours à la maternité, quelques complications étant survenues au cours de la nuit. Je pris mon repas dans le silence, me préparai puis partis avec mon père à la maternité. Ma mère était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée mais elle souriait toujours, ce qui me fit chaud au cœur. J'appris à mes parents la bonne nouvelle concernant mon travail et ils furent heureux pour moi. Ma mère put rentrer à la maison en fin d'après-midi à condition d'être sous bonne surveillance. Mon père appela son travail pour prendre des congés et rester avec elle, alourdissant ma culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir les aider. Au moins, j'allais bientôt gagner de l'argent et participer aux achats.

Se lever à sept heures fut assez difficile mais je souriais en arrivant à la boutique. Rose venait juste d'arriver et elle ouvrit tout avant de me faire visiter rapidement. Ce que je devais faire n'était pas très dur : ranger les vêtements à leurs places, conseiller les clients quand ils en avaient besoin et parfois encaisser les articles si la personne à la caisse était occupée ailleurs. C'était dans mes cordes, il n'y avait aucun souci pour faire tout cela. Quand les autres arrivèrent, Rose me les présenta rapidement puis nous nous mîmes à travailler. Finalement, ce n'était pas désagréable comme travail, il suffisait simplement de rester courtois et souriant pour que tout se passe merveilleusement bien. J'étais assez contente de cette première journée et je remerciai Rose une bonne vingtaine de fois. Elle m'assura que c'était normal de sa part de faire en sorte que je puisse aller mieux et je lui souris.

Mickey nous attendait à la sortie du magasin, un peu mal à l'aise. Je lui fis la bise et lui demandai s'il se sentait bien. Il hocha la tête de manière affirmative. Je les laissai tous les deux, leur souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de rentrer à la maison. Je dînai en compagnie de mes parents, discutant de cette journée agréable à mon travail. Après avoir mangé, je sortis mes feuilles, un crayon de papier et de la peinture avant d'aller observer le ciel avec mon télescope. J'aimais regarder les étoiles et les planètes autour de nous tout en imaginant qu'ailleurs, peut-être, d'autres personnes vivaient elles-aussi. Nous n'étions sûrement pas seuls dans l'Univers, c'était une pensée bien trop égoïste. Pourquoi juste nous et pas d'autres formes de vie ? Les scientifiques n'avaient pas de réponses correctes à amener, annonçant seulement de temps en temps qu'ils avaient reçus des signaux extra-terrestres. Qui pouvait donc les croire alors que les supercheries allaient si vite à notre époque ?

- Encore en train de regarder les étoiles ? me demanda mon père en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Elles sont si belles et si lumineuses ce soir. Je vais pouvoir en dessiner quelques-unes.

- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Liz. Maintenant que tu travailles, pense un peu à toi au lieu de dessiner.

- C'est un moyen pour moi de rester celle que je suis, papa. Je suis assez grande pour savoir ce que je dois faire.

Mon père soupira puis me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de quitter ma chambre. Aussitôt, je me mis à dessiner puis à peindre, observant sans cesse le ciel. L'éclairage de ma chambre n'était pas assez fort pour me déranger mais il me suffisait pour faire ce que je voulais. J'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de respecter les différentes teintes de bleus du ciel et l'aspect doré des étoiles. Penser au fait que certaines d'entre elles étaient sûrement éteintes depuis plusieurs années me rendit mélancolique. Qu'étions-nous dans l'Univers comparés à ces reines du ciel ? Je continuais malgré tout à dessiner, inconsciente du temps qui passait, les yeux plongés dans le ciel ou sur mes feuilles. Quand le froid du soir commença vraiment à m'atteindre, je rentrai enfin dans ma chambre, fermant ma fenêtre et m'installant à mon bureau pour continuer mon œuvre. Je n'aimais pas me vanter mais je devais bien avouer que je m'étais débrouillée pour retranscrire tout ce que j'avais vu.

Jetant un coup d'œil à mon réveil, je vis qu'il était temps pour moi d'aller au lit. Ce qui aurait juste dû être passager devint une habitude. Chaque matin, je me levais à la même heure, j'arrivais à la boutique en même temps que Rose, je travaillais, rentrais et dînais avec mes parents puis je dessinais tranquillement le ciel ou le voisinage. La collègue de Rose, celle qui était partie pour un congé maternité, donna sa démission et je fus engagée à temps plein, à ma plus grande joie. Je commençais à connaître les habitués, à bien m'entendre avec tout le monde à la boutique. Mickey trouvait étrange que je n'ai pas été bizutée par le personnel de la boutique et il s'était pris un bon coup de coude de la part de Rose le jour où il en avait parlé. Soit elle mijotait quelque chose, soit le bizutage était un sujet tabou concernant le travail. Il faut dire aussi que je pensais la même chose que son petit-ami, étant étonnée de m'en être sortie indemne.

Ce matin-là, si j'avais su que ma vie allait définitivement changer, je serais restée au lit. Comme tous les autres jours, je me levai à sept heures, pris mon petit-déjeuner seule et envoyai un message à ma mère pour lui souhaiter bon courage. L'accouchement était prévu pour bientôt et les médecins avaient demandé à ce qu'elle restât à la maternité pour la surveiller. J'arrivai au travail avec un peu d'avance et attendis patiemment Rose. Ce fut l'une de nos collègues qui arriva à sa place, ouvrant la boutique. Ma meilleure amie débarqua plus tard et s'excusa en prétextant une panne d'oreiller. En fait, elle avait complètement oublié que le week-end était fini et elle n'avait pas pensé à mettre son réveil en marche pour ce matin-là. Je la laissai à son rayon et m'installai dans le mien, commençant à ranger les nouveautés par taille et couleur sans oublier de les étiqueter.

La journée me parut bien longue, les clients s'affairaient sans cesse avec des demandes plus surprenantes les unes que les autres. Une dame âgée m'interrogea sur les couleurs à porter si elle voulait ressembler à la Reine d'Angleterre et je dus retenir un fou rire avant de lui répondre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que j'avais à faire à des clients aussi extravagants mais je ne m'en plaignais pas parce que cela brisait un peu mes habitudes et me permettait de rire. Les heures suivantes furent un peu plus longues et je jetais régulièrement des coups d'œil à ma montre pour vérifier l'heure de fermeture de la boutique. J'étais censée repartir avec Rose ce soir, nous devions fêter la longue vie de notre amitié. Bien évidemment, Mickey n'était pas convié, ce qu'il avait un peu mal pris mais Rose l'avait convaincu en lui promettant de lui réserver une soirée le week-end qui arrivait.

Une annonce fut faite dans les haut-parleurs, prévenant les clients que la boutique allait bientôt fermer ses portes. Intérieurement, je jubilais, contente de finir cette journée. Nous n'étions que lundi, certes, mais les autres journées allaient sûrement paraître moins longues que celle-ci. Ou du moins, c'était ce que j'espérais secrètement. Quelques minutes avant l'heure de fermeture, je me dirigeai vers la sortie, mon sac à la main. Le gardien de la boutique m'interpella en me tendant un sac contenant de l'argent et je secouai la tête négativement en rappelant que c'était le boulot de Rose et non le mien. Le gardien me fit remarquer que mon amie était occupée à parler avec un client, ce que je pus voir en la cherchant du regard. J'avais entendu une voix masculine l'interpeller quelques secondes auparavant en l'appelant par son nom entier mais je ne pensais pas que le client était encore là. Sans doute était-il en train de demander un conseil pour savoir ce qui pouvait aller avec sa veste en cuir.

Je pris donc l'ascenseur pour aller déposer l'argent à Wilson, pestant contre Rose qui était encore en train de parler. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, j'eus l'envie soudain de laisser le sachet devant la porte de Wilson afin qu'il apprenne à se débrouiller mais je toquai à sa porte, attendant en baillant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. Ce n'était pas si dur que ça d'ouvrir une porte, non ? Mais comme il me semblait n'y avoir personne, je partis à sa recherche en soupirant, l'appelant à grands cris en lui faisant remarquer que s'il ne se pointait pas dans la minute, il n'aurait qu'à attendre le lendemain pour avoir l'argent de la loterie. Je n'eus toujours pas de réponse et je fronçai alors les sourcils. Je savais qu'il était là, je l'avais vu arriver ce matin. Où pouvait-il donc encore se cacher ? Si c'était une plaisanterie de sa part, elle n'était pas drôle, Rose m'attendait sûrement.

- Bon, Wilson, Rose te donnera tout ça demain, d'accord ?

J'eus pour unique réponse le bruit d'un objet qui tombait. Je fis volte-face, posant l'argent sur une étagère poussière puis je m'aventurai plus loin, dans la réserve. Je savais très bien que Wilson aimait plaisanter mais les meilleures blagues étaient les plus courtes. J'allumais les lampes sur mon passage, le cherchant du regard mais tout était vide. Le même bruit se fit de nouveau entendre et je commençai à paniquer, mon cœur battant la chamade. Je traversai plusieurs salles, manquant de trébucher sur des fils électriques qui dépassaient puis je me retrouvai nez à nez avec un mannequin en plastique. Cela n'aurait pas dû m'étonner, je travaillais dans une boutique mais rares étaient les mannequins _vivants_ ! Celui-là bougeait sans problème et je haussai alors les sourcils en soupirant. Décidemment, Wilson était le spécialiste pour faire peur aux gens même quand on connaissait son sens de l'humour assez douteux.

- C'est bon Wilson, j'ai vu ton petit manège. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais m'en aller.

Seul le silence accueillit ma déclaration. Le mannequin se dirigea vers moi d'une manière mécanique, suivi par d'autres qui se décrochaient de leurs socles. Et voilà qu'ils étaient plusieurs à concocter une même plaisanterie ! Le gardien allait m'entendre ainsi que mes chers collègues. Je voulus rester devant eux, les bras croisés mais quelque chose, sans doute ma conscience, m'intima l'ordre de reculer le plus possible afin de me tenir à l'écart, ce que je fis. Malheureusement pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une porte là où je me trouvais et elle était fermée à clefs. Je me retournai de nouveau vers les mannequins, tentant de sourire mais ils continuèrent à marcher vers moi. Je crus qu'ils allaient m'encercler complètement lorsqu'une main prit la mienne et me tira en arrière.

- Courrez !

J'obéis sans réfléchir, courant avec l'inconnu. Il nous mena à travers différentes pièces puis nous fit entrer dans un ascenseur, ayant ensuite beaucoup de mal à le refermer à cause de l'un des mannequins. Il arracha le bras en plastique puis se tourna vers moi avant de me le tendre et de sortir quelque chose de long qui ne ressemblait à rien de connu. Je pus reprendre calmement mon souffle, le détaillant et quelque chose me frappa alors. Cet homme était celui qui discutait tranquillement avec Rose quand le gardien m'avait donné l'argent pour Wilson. Tout devint clair dans mon esprit et je me mis à fulminer.

- Vous étiez tous complices ! Vous avez retenu Rose pour que je sois obligée de descendre ! Franchement, c'était complètement idiot comme bizutage.

- Un bizutage ? Mauvaise réponse. Vous n'auriez jamais dû vous trouver ici.

Et puis quoi encore, il allait m'annoncer que j'étais arrivée trop tôt et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'enfiler son costume ? Je soupirai bruyamment, m'attirant un regard surpris de la part de l'inconnu. Tant pis si je passais pour une folle, c'était habituel. Je regardai les chiffres des étages défiler sur l'écran de l'ascenseur, me demandant où nous allions. Est-ce que je savais que tout cela changerait ma vie en un rien de temps ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

L'ascenseur montait rapidement mais il ne pouvait pas rivaliser avec la vitesse de mes pensées. Quelque chose n'allait pas du tout et j'étais bien décidée à le découvrir. L'inconnu n'avait rien dit depuis qu'il m'avait assuré que je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver à cet endroit et cela suffisait à me rendre nerveuse. Pour une raison que j'ignorais complètement, cette simple phrase avait suffi à me faire perdre la tête. Si c'était une mauvaise plaisanterie de la part de Rose et de mes autres collègues, j'espérais qu'elle finirait vite parce que je n'avais pas tout mon temps devant moi. Wilson allait m'entendre, c'était une évidence car je ne le laisserais pas s'en sortir aussi facilement après ce mauvais coup. Il était spécialiste dans l'électricité alors je ne doutais pas de sa culpabilité dans tout ce remue-ménage. Je soupirai en passant une main dans mes cheveux avant de regarder le bras de plastique que je tenais. Un des mannequins allait devoir être réparé à cause de leur bizutage et il était hors de question que ce soit à moi de le faire. L'inconnu attendait patiemment que l'ascenseur s'arrête, les bras croisés, dos à moi. J'ignorais qui il était mais en tous cas, il semblait connaître Rose et être de mèche avec elle.

- Vous avez aidé Wilson à préparer tout cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui est ce Wilson ?

- Le chef électricien, répondis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ils l'ont tué.

J'étais tellement persuadée qu'il faisait partie de ce complot que la révélation qu'il me fit me cloua sur place. Il ne connaissait pas Wilson, c'était une chose, mais m'annoncer de but en blanc sans émotion que ce dernier était mort, cela avait le don de me choquer. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il sortit, dégainant de nouveau l'objet étrange qu'il avait utilisé un peu plus tôt pour débloquer les touches de l'ascenseur. Il ne me laissa pas le temps de parler, me demandant de m'éloigner et de regarder ailleurs alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bouton d'appel de l'appareil. J'entendis un grésillement caractéristique de quelque chose d'électrique qui venait de sauter. Je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir, l'inconnu s'éloignait déjà, me laissant plantée là. Je le rattrapai sans problème, le questionnant pour savoir s'il était au courant de quelque chose concernant les mannequins vivants. Il me répondit simplement que ces créatures étaient en plastique, ce qui ne m'avançait pas beaucoup étant donné que je connaissais très bien le matériau dans lequel ils étaient faits.

- Ils veulent prendre le contrôle du relais électrique sur le toit mais j'ai ce qu'il faut pour m'en débarrasser.

Il me montra un appareil compliqué avec des fils qu'il sortit d'une poche intérieure de son blouson de cuir. Lorsque je le vis se rendre vers la sortie de secours, je compris que ce n'était pas pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de ces fameuses créatures mais plutôt pour me faire sortir de la boutique. En effet, le chemin pour accéder au toit ne se trouvait pas au dehors mais bel et bien au-dedans et il n'avait donc aucune raison d'ouvrir cette porte. Il le fit pourtant, me laissant passer devant lui. Il m'indiqua qu'il allait monter sur le toit pour faire sauter les mannequins en plastique vivant, m'apprenant par la même occasion qu'il pouvait mourir dans l'explosion, ce qui ne devait pas m'inquiéter puis il me conseilla de rentrer chez moi manger un morceau et de ne parler à personne de ce que j'avais vu car cela risquait de mettre tout le monde en danger. Il allait refermer la porte lorsque je l'attrapai par le bras pour l'empêcher de bouger.

- Qui êtes-vous ? lui demandai avec sérieux.

- Je suis le Docteur.

- Docteur qui ?

- Juste le Docteur. Et vous ?

- Elizabeth.

- Eh bien Elizabeth, mettez-vous à l'abri, c'est un conseil. Courrez pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

Il dégagea son bras de ma poigne puis referma la porte, me laissant interdite pendant quelques secondes. Je repris cependant mes esprits et me mis à courir le plus vite possible, profitant de l'air du dehors pour essayer de m'éclaircir l'esprit. Ce type était bien trop étrange pour être normal, cela me semblait comme une évidence. Je traversais plusieurs rues et venais de tourner au coin de l'une d'entre elles lorsque j'entendis le bruit de l'explosion. Me retournant, je vis que la boutique était en flammes, ce qui me serra fortement le cœur. Dire que j'avais trouvé un emploi là-bas et que mes chances d'avoir de nouveau du boulot étaient basses… Je pensai à cet inconnu, à ce Docteur qui venait de foutre en l'air mon avenir, me demandant s'il avait survécu à l'explosion. Techniquement parlant, ce n'était pas mon problème, il n'avait pas à se trouver à cet endroit mais il m'avait quand même conseillé de m'enfuir, me sauvant plus ou moins la vie parce que si j'étais restée et qu'il avait branché son appareil au toit sans savoir que j'étais là, je serais sûrement morte.

Je sortis avec précipitation mon téléphone portable de ma poche, composant fébrilement le numéro de Rose, mon anxiété grimpant en flèche à chaque sonnerie. Elle aurait dû décrocher dans la seconde sauf si elle n'avait pas son portable sur elle. J'essayais de me dire qu'elle n'était sûrement plus à la boutique, que tout allait bien pour elle mais mon angoisse était bien présente. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, je pris le chemin de son appartement, courant encore une fois, le cœur battant. J'arrivais chez elle essoufflée et toujours aussi inquiète, montant deux à deux les marches d'escaliers avant de toquer à la porte. Ce fut Rose qui m'ouvrit et je me jetai dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Elle me serra contre elle sans chercher à comprendre la cause de mon état, sentant simplement que j'avais besoin de parler avec quelqu'un qui m'écouterait avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle me prépara une tasse de thé et nous nous installâmes dans sa chambre pour discuter comme nous le faisions souvent. Au moment de m'assoir sur son lit, je me rendis compte que je tenais toujours en main le bras en plastique et elle le remarqua elle-aussi.

- Il y a eu un problème à la boutique ?

- Elle a explosé. Le magasin est parti en flammes ! Je… je ne comprends pas comment tout ça a pu arriver. Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'un bizutage.

- Un bizutage ? Voyons Liz, ne me dis quand même pas que tu as cru que je laisserais des gens te bizuter ? Je suis ta meilleure amie, oui ou non ?

- Je sais que tout cela peut te paraître étrange Rose mais le fait est bien là ! Nous n'avons plus de boulot, ni l'une, ni l'autre. Te rends-tu compte que nous aurions pu mourir parce que cet inconnu a fait sauter le bâtiment !

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle me demanda alors de tout lui raconter, ce que je fis sans hésiter malgré l'interdiction du « Docteur ». Je lui racontai ma descente pour aller voir Wilson et lui donner l'argent de la loterie, la mise en marche soudaine des mannequins et l'arrivée de l'inconnu. Je lui dis alors que j'avais cru faire le lien entre elle et cet homme parce qu'il lui avait parlé dans la boutique mais elle m'assura qu'elle ne savait rien de lui et qu'elle avait été surprise de l'entendre l'appeler par son nom alors qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais l'avoir vu de toute son existence. Malgré tout, il semblait la connaître parce qu'il avait réussi à lui parler de sa mère, Jackie et de son père, allant même jusqu'à donner la date exacte de la mort de ce dernier avec le lieu de l'accident et les circonstances qui avaient amenées à la mort de Peter Tyler.

- J'ignore comment il pouvait avoir autant de détails sur ma famille mais il m'a vraiment fait peur. Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander si je me souvenais de quelque chose le concernant mais je lui ai bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un inconnu pour moi.

- C'est étrange qu'il sache autant de choses sur toi, Rose. Tu es sûre de ne lui avoir jamais parlé, pas même une seule fois ?

- Puisque je te dis que c'était la première fois que je le voyais ! Il faudra parler de lui à la police, Liz. Il a fait sauter la boutique, il n'est donc pas si innocent qu'il le fait croire.

- Tu as raison, soupirai-je. Excuse-moi, je suis juste encore sous le choc.

Elle me sourit et me serra à nouveau contre elle. Nous discutâmes ensuite de tout et de rien puis je me décidai à partir pour éviter que mes parents soient trop inquiets. Rose garda le bras en plastique, argumentant que cela pourrait être un bon souvenir de son boulot et je lui laissai sans discuter, n'ayant pas envie de me rappeler des mannequins vivants. Je saluai sa mère en sortant puis pris le chemin de la maison, envoyant un message à mes parents pour les prévenir de mon arrivée. J'eus à peine franchi le pas de la porte que mon père me prit dans ses bras, soulagé de savoir que je n'avais rien. Je compris pourquoi il semblait si angoissé quand je mis les pieds dans le salon, entrevoyant à la télévision les restes calcinés de la boutique. Le fait de me rappeler que j'aurais pu y passer me tira un frisson d'effroi et je quittai la pièce pour aller prendre à boire dans le frigo, décidant de me changer les idées. Quand je revins dans le salon, je changeai de chaîne, tombant sur une série banale qui m'occuperait un bon moment. Mon père hocha simplement la tête en m'apercevant avec un verre d'eau fraiche à la main puis il vint s'assoir à côté de moi.

- Tu n'es pas à la maternité ? demandai-je avec de boire une gorgée d'eau.

- Ils m'ont conseillé de rentrer me reposer. L'accouchement en lui-même devrait avoir lieu demain d'après leurs pronostics mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que je serai appelé au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il était heureux et cela suffisait à me rendre le sourire. J'allais accueillir un petit frère ou une petite sœur, une personne avec qui je pourrais faire les quatre cents coups. Je m'étais toujours demandé ce que cela me ferait d'avoir un frère ou une sœur, persuadée que mes parents ne pourraient plus avoir d'enfants après tout ce temps mais finalement, j'aurais enfin la réponse à ma question. Je finis mon verre d'eau et le posai sur la table, continuant à regarder la série alors que mon père montait se coucher. Il me souhaita une bonne nuit avant de m'embrasser sur le front, me recommandant tout de même de me reposer moi-aussi surtout après la perte de mon travail. Il était deux heures du matin quand je pris sur moi pour me rendre jusqu'à ma chambre afin de dormir un peu. Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir fermer les yeux sans apercevoir les visages inexpressifs des mannequins en plastique et sans entendre l'explosion, si réelle, si destructrice.

Je me levai à dix heures du matin, descendant dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Mon père avait laissé un mot sur la table pour me dire qu'il était parti d'urgence à la maternité et que si je le voulais, je pouvais les rejoindre dès que je serais prête. Je pris cependant mon temps pour manger avant de filer sans la douche. L'eau chaude sur mon corps me décontracta et me fit oublier mes problèmes l'espace d'un instant. J'enfilai des vêtements au hasard avant d'appeler Rose, attendant qu'elle décroche mais encore une fois, j'eus l'impression que mon téléphone sonnait dans le vide. Je réessayais plusieurs fois puis j'abandonnai, prenant simplement la peine de lui laisser un message vocal lui demandant de me recontacter si elle avait le temps. Nous devions aller voir la police pour savoir si un dédommagement pouvait être possible ou non et aussi pour que je parle de ce mystérieux inconnu qui avait fait sauter le bâtiment. Bien sûr, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'informations sur lui, voire même presque rien, ne connaissant que son apparence physique et un surnom qui n'avanceraient pas beaucoup les recherches.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me tira de ma rêverie et j'allais ouvrir, encore soucieuse. Je fis un bond en arrière en voyant une main en plastique se ruer vers moi mais je compris que c'était un coup de Rose quand je l'entendis rire. Mickey était avec elle et ne retenait pas ses gloussements lui non plus, ce qui lui valut un beau regard noir de ma part. Ils avaient un humour assez étrange tous les deux et le fait qu'ils soient ensemble n'arrangeait rien du tout. Ma meilleure amie eut un sourire d'excuse, m'apprenant qu'elle avait voulu savoir si j'allais mieux ou non. J'hochai la tête positivement mais je vis que Rose n'était pas complètement convaincue et elle avait parfaitement raison. Non, je ne me sentais pas bien du tout mais il était hors de question que je l'avoue à ma meilleure amie. Ils restèrent ici jusqu'au début de l'après-midi puis décidèrent enfin de me laisser seule. Il n'était que quatorze heures mais Jackie, la mère de Rose, avait besoin de sa fille pour faire quelques petites courses et pour voir si elle trouvait quelque chose afin que mon amie soit à nouveau employée dans un autre boulot.

Je savais que j'aurais dû me mettre à la recherche d'un nouveau travail dès maintenant mais j'avais besoin de me reposer un peu et d'oublier l'explosion de la boutique. Je fermai la porte derrière Mickey et Rose après les avoir remercié puis je retournai m'assoir sur le fauteuil. Je sentis soudain quelque chose de dur contre mon dos et je me relevai d'un bond, découvrant le bras en plastique derrière l'un des coussins. Comme mon amie et son copain étaient déjà partis, j'allais devoir attendre de les revoir pour leur rendre ce bras. Je le fixai pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer, consciente de mon état de fébrilité. J'étais là, debout, à attendre que le bras se mette à bouger, ce qui était complètement ridicule. Une nouvelle fois, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit et j'allai ouvrir, me demandant qui pouvait bien passer. En découvrant l'inconnu à la veste en cuir derrière la porte, je me retins de la fermer, le dévisageant seulement.

- Je suppose que vous habitez ici ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

J'avais l'impression que c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais je ne fis aucun commentaire. Son regard sembla scruter ce qu'il voyait puis ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il passa la porte en me bousculant rapidement sans s'excuser et s'approcha du bras en plastique qui était encore posé sur le fauteuil. J'allais lui faire la remarque qu'il était chez moi et qu'il avait intérêt à partir quand le bras bougea tout seul, se jetant à la tête du Docteur, enserrant de ses doigts son cou. Je le rejoignis pour l'aider à se débarrasser du plastique vivant et alors que je tenais le bras à une distance respectable de mon propre visage, le Docteur sortit son engin inconnu de sa poche et avec un petit tour de passe-passe, il réussit à calmer le bras. Cela suffit à me confirmer qu'il était de mèche avec Wilson et que tout cela n'était qu'un simple mauvais tour.

- Vous admettez enfin que vous n'êtes pas étranger à cette histoire ! m'exclamai-je en croisant les bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?

- Votre engin a réussi à calmer le bras en plastique. Wilson est un expert en électricité, il a pu vous donner sa machine.

- Au risque de me répéter, il est mort. Et cet engin est un tournevis sonique ! C'est très utile, tout le monde devrait en avoir un. Maintenant, le devoir m'appelle, passez une bonne journée.

- Où comptez-vous aller comme ça ? lui demandai-je en l'attrapant par le bras. Vous avez foutu en l'air mon boulot, vous débarquez chez moi pour un bras en plastique et vous avez le culot de repartir comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- C'est justement ce que vous devriez faire, oublier tout ça comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

- Parce que vous pensez sincèrement que je peux rayer de mes souvenirs l'explosion du magasin ?

- Les humains finissent toujours pas se créer de faux souvenirs, vous ne seriez pas la première.

Je continuais de le tenir mais j'avais remarqué qu'il n'exerçait plus de force contraire pour se dégager. Ce qu'il venait de dire sonnait comme quelque chose d'étrange à mes oreilles et je n'arrivais pas à savoir pourquoi. Sans compter le fait qu'il parlait des humains comme s'il n'en était pas un, ce qui le mettait tout de suite dans la case de fous, en y réfléchissant bien. Mon regard retomba sur le morceau de plastique qui avait failli étrangler le Docteur et la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Même si j'étais ouverte à beaucoup de choses, c'était dur pour moi de me dire que j'avais été attaquée par du plastique vivant et qu'un individu physiquement humain mais apparemment loin de l'être psychologiquement m'avait aidé. Etais-je encore en train de rêver ou est-ce que je vivais réellement tout cela ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, songeuse. Quand l'odeur de métal envahit ma bouche, je sus d'instinct que j'étais bien réveillée et cela m'angoissa plus qu'autre chose. Je repris contenance et plantai mon regard dans les yeux d'un bleu indescriptible du Docteur.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous commencer par le début et me dire ce que veulent ces mannequins de plastique. S'ils étaient là, ce n'est sûrement pas à cause de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ils me cherchaient, tout simplement.

- Vous n'êtes pas humain, c'est une évidence. Mais vous n'êtes pas non plus en plastique.

Il ne répondit pas, restant plongé dans un silence pesant. Il soupira enfin et passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas par quoi commencer. Je lui proposai une tasse de café qu'il accepta et je partis dans la cuisine, m'assurant tout d'abord qu'il n'en profitait pas pour s'en aller. Il me rejoignit finalement, observant tout autour de lui, s'attardant sur de petits détails complètement insignifiants. Je remplis deux tasses de café et lui en tendis une qu'il prit avec un remerciement. Nous bûmes dans le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide enfin de me raconter pourquoi les mannequins de la boutique s'étaient soudain mis en marche comme s'ils vivaient réellement. Le Docteur m'apprit que ce n'étaient pas les mannequins, les vrais responsables du désastre, mais plutôt un condensé de plastique qui voulait conquérir la Terre car elle débordait de cette substance qui le composait. Ce condensé de matière plastique pouvait envoyer des ondes cérébrales à travers toute la planète pour mettre en marche n'importe quel composé de plastique. Des couverts, des poubelles, des mannequins, tout pouvait y passer.

- Ça ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi ils en avaient après vous.

- Je sais beaucoup de chose sur les autres entités qui composent l'Univers et ils le savent. Je représente une menace potentielle, ils veulent que je leur dise si je suis prêt à les laisser conquérir la Terre.

- Vous aviez dit qu'ils souhaitaient utiliser le générateur du toit alors ça signifie que pour le moment, ils n'ont pas réussi à maîtriser tout le pastique.

- Vous avez une bonne capacité de réflexion, Elizabeth. C'est bien cela, ils cherchent un émetteur qui se trouve le plus haut possible. Je les ai retardés mais ils vont découvrir que le London Eye existe. J'ai essayé de m'y rendre avec mon moyen de transport mais il n'y a rien à faire, il ne veut pas démarrer.

- Je peux vous y emmener, rétorquai-je alors avec beaucoup de conviction. Je sais comment y aller mais vous devez me promettre que vous allez me laisser vous accompagner jusqu'au bout si jamais vous rendez visite à ce condensé de plastique.

- Et pourquoi donc devrais-je faire une telle promesse ?

- Simplement parce que vous avez réduit mon emploi à néant et que vous me devez bien ça !

Il souffla que je faisais du chantage mais accepta quand même avant de me tendre sa main. Je la serrai pour conclure notre marché, rédigeai un petit mot pour dire à mon père que j'étais sortie puis pris les clefs de voiture. Mes parents avaient un véhicule pour eux et une vieille auto que j'utilisais dans les cas d'urgence. J'avais eu mon permis du premier coup, je savais très bien conduire et je considérais que c'était justement une situation d'urgence si la Terre toute entière était en danger. Nous nous installâmes en vitesse mais, au moment où j'allais démarrer, mon téléphone sonna. Je vis s'afficher le numéro de Mickey et fronçai les sourcils, décrochant sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi il me joignait. Il me dit avec beaucoup d'angoisse que Rose venait de disparaitre. Elle avait oublié son sac dans sa voiture et il avait voulu lui rendre mais quand il était arrivé dans l'appartement de Rose, elle n'était plus là et Jackie affirmait que sa fille n'avait pas franchi la porte. Je sentis soudain mon cœur se serrer sans en comprendre la cause. J'avais l'horrible impression que la disparition de ma meilleure amie avait un lien avec le plastique vivant et l'explosion du magasin. Je lui demandai de ne pas s'inquiéter et de rentrer chez lui puis je raccrochai, soucieuse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit le Docteur.

- Quand vous m'avez demandé de ne parler de tout cela à personne sous risque de mettre en danger ladite personne, c'était vrai.

- Bien sûr ! C'est déjà terrible que vous soyez impliquée alors que je devrais être le seul au courant de tout ça mais si en plus vous en parlez avec d'autres personne…

- C'est ce que je fais, lâchai-je d'une petite voix. J'ai tout raconté à ma meilleure amie, y compris votre intervention qui a fait exploser la boutique. Et maintenant, elle a disparu…

Il se mit à pester tout seul contre le lien d'amitié trop intense qui reliait les humains. Je ne l'écoutai pas plus, mettant en marche le moteur de la voiture pour me couper de ses bêtises. Comme si l'amitié était un sentiment qu'il fallait oublier ! Alors que j'avais enfin fini par trouver une place près du London Eye, mon téléphone sonna de nouveau, affichant encore une fois le numéro de Mickey. Quand je décrochai, il m'apprit que Rose allait bien, qu'il venait de l'avoir au téléphone. D'après lui, elle parlait bizarrement comme si elle avait été un robot mal calibré mais il plaisanta en disant que ce n'était sans doute qu'un coup de fatigue. J'étais encore plus inquiète qu'avant mais je ne lui fis aucune remarque, me contentant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Au moment où je mis fin à la communication, je vis que le Docteur avait les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose d'intense.

- Votre amie est prisonnière du plastique. C'est un mannequin vivant qui a pris sa place.

- Mais alors, est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Ils ont besoin de la garder en vie pour faire marcher le clone. Et tout comme elle leur est nécessaire, j'ai l'impression que je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Il claqua la portière de la voiture après avoir dit ces mots et je me surpris à fixer le pare-brise devant moi, les doigts crispés sur le volant du véhicule. Est-ce que j'avais peur ? Oui, et c'était quelque chose de tout à fait normal. Est-ce que j'aurais voulu renoncer ? Non, parce que Rose était danger et qu'on n'abandonne pas ses amis.


	4. Chapitre 3

**LoveTenth : merci pour ta review et voilà la suite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

Je m'étais arrêtée à un parking, garant ma voiture à une distance respectable du London Eye. Je ne savais pas comment tout cela risquait de finir et je n'avais pas envie de devoir faire réparer le véhicule de mes parents. D'un autre côté, si nous étions tous détruits par le plastique vivant, la question ne se poserait plus. Je laissai les clefs sur le contact avant de rejoindre le Docteur qui était déjà à l'extérieur de la voiture. Je voulais lui parler, lui poser de nombreuses questions mais je voyais bien, à son regard, qu'il n'avait pas envie de discuter pour le moment. Je décidai de respecter son silence, m'engageant dans les rues qui rejoignaient la grande roue. J'eus une pensée pour Rose, me demandant ce qu'elle était en train de vivre, si elle ne souffrait pas. J'espérais sincèrement que ce n'était pas à cause de moi qu'elle se retrouvait prisonnière du plastique vivant car j'étais sûre que je n'arriverais jamais à me pardonner si c'était réellement le cas. Je remontai le col de mon pull en sentant un frisson d'effroi m'envahir et tentai de calmer ma respiration. Je ne devais pas craquer maintenant, pas alors que nous étions sur le point de sauver ma meilleure amie.

Alors qu'il ne nous restait plus que quelques mètres à faire, j'aperçus Mickey au loin et je lui fis de grands signes, m'attirant un regard contrarié de la part du Docteur. J'haussai les épaules et attendis le petit ami de Rose qui courut vers nous, essoufflé, les mains sur les genoux. Il m'apprit qu'après le dernier coup de fil qu'il avait eu de mon amie, il avait décidé tout d'abord de rentrer chez lui avant d'être pris par l'envie de se promener pour évacuer son cerveau de la peur ressentie lorsqu'il avait cru que Rose avait disparu. Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que sa petite-amie allait bien mais qu'elle était prisonnière, ne sachant pas si le Docteur allait accepter de tout révéler à quelqu'un d'autre. Je croisai son regard et il hocha légèrement la tête avec résignation. Ou du moins, quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la résignation. Comme il n'était clairement pas humain, j'ignorais si leurs émotions se reflétaient de la même manière que les nôtres. Je racontai l'essentiel à Mickey, évoquant seulement le plastique vivant en omettant le fait que le Docteur était un extra-terrestre.

Mickey lança tout de même un regard suspicieux au Docteur, me demandant même si je n'avais pas tout inventé. Je lui répondis alors qu'il était temps pour nous d'aller délivrer Rose le plus vite possible et que les discussions pourraient attendre. Au pire, il me prendrait pour une folle et au mieux, il le verrait de ses propres yeux. Le Docteur sembla agacé de savoir que Mickey nous accompagnait jusqu'au London Eye mais, encore une fois, il ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de marcher à grands pas. Je le rattrapai sans peine et tentai alors d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le fameux plastique vivant mais surtout sur la façon dont nous pourrions nous en débarrasser. Il sortit d'une poche de son blouson en cuir un tube en verre fermé par un bouchon en liège et qui contenait un liquide bleu qui n'avait rien d'étrange. Il le secoua légèrement en me la montrant, affirmant que c'était de l'antiplastique. D'après lui, un contact entre ce liquide et le plastique vivant suffirait à faire sauter ce dernier, le détruisant. Ce n'était pas sans danger, le plastique exploserait mais c'était apparemment la seule solution. Il me confia le tube en prétextant qu'il valait mieux qu'il fût en ma possession.

Nous arrivâmes enfin au pied du London Eye et, à ma plus grande surprise, tout semblait parfaitement normal. Le Docteur remarqua une entrée vers un endroit souterrain et dès qu'il ouvrit la trappe, une fumée rougeâtre et étouffante s'en dégagea. Il passa le premier, je le suivis aussitôt tandis que Mickey fermait la marche. Je vis tout de suite la cuve où se tenait le plastique vivant et je m'interrogeai sur sa capacité à envoyer des signaux cérébraux alors qu'il ne ressemblait qu'à un liquide difforme assez gluant. Alors que nous descendions plusieurs marches, Mickey poussa une exclamation et passa devant nous, rejoignant Rose qui était bien vivante et qui attendait, un peu au-dessus du plastique vivant, sur du plancher grillagé. Le Docteur me conseilla de les rejoindre puis il descendit les dernières marches après avoir demandé audience auprès du centre de la conscience du plastique vivant. La chose répondit quelque chose, des grognements qui pour moi étaient inintelligibles mais que le Docteur comprit. S'engagea alors entre eux une discussion à laquelle je me désintéressai à moitié pour rejoindre Rose.

Alors que le Docteur insistait en demandant au plastique vivant de s'en aller, deux mannequins arrivèrent derrière lui, le surprenant. Je sortis le flacon de ma poche et le tendis à mon amie, lui recommandant de le garder précieusement et de ne pas l'ouvrir. Je descendis les dernières marches à mon tour pour rejoindre le Docteur et tentai de m'approcher des mannequins. D'autres surgirent et m'immobilisèrent alors qu'une discussion animée reprenait entre les deux extra-terrestre. Une faible lumière attira mon attention un peu plus haut et je remarquai la présence d'une cabine téléphonique d'un beau bleu. Aussitôt, le Docteur se débattit un peu plus, affirmant qu'il s'agissait bien de son vaisseau. C'était donc cela son fameux moyen de transport qui avait refusé de l'emmener au London Eye. Je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait voyager dans quelque chose qui semblait si inconfortable, sauf si c'était plus grand à l'intérieur. Les paroles du Docteur attirèrent mon attention car il évoqua une guerre, arguant qu'il n'avait pu sauver aucun monde. Alors que je pensais que c'était déjà catastrophique de ne pas pouvoir bouger, le centre de la conscience s'illumina soudainement.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je avec effroi.

- Il entre dans l'étape finale, il va transmettre son signal. Vos amis doivent partir pour être protégés.

Je croisai le regard de Rose et vis qu'elle avait entendu mais elle refusait de me laisser là. Elle sortit de sa poche la fameuse fiole avec l'antiplastique, me rappelant que nous avions encore de l'espoir de nous en sortir. Ça n'allait pas être facile mais il fallait tenter quelque chose avant de voir arriver la fin du monde. Mon amie inspira un bon coup avant de lancer le tube dans la cuve, soulevant le bouchon assez haut pour le faire sauter. Les mannequins en plastique qui nous retenaient voulurent se saisir de la fiole, nous relâchant par la même occasion. Le Docteur se débarrassa de deux d'entre eux tandis que j'en poussais un troisième dans le centre de la conscience. Je vis le liquide bleu se déverser, produisant comme un choc électrique avec le plastique vivant. Alors que le Docteur conseillait à tout le monde de se réunir près de la cabine téléphonique, le dernier mannequin m'attrapa, me faisant reculer avec lui. J'hurlai pour me faire entendre, la peur au ventre d'être emportée. La terre tremblait tout autour de nous et ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant l'explosion de la conscience du plastique.

- Liz ! s'exclama Rose avec effroi. Faites quelque chose, sauvez-là !

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et réalisa un rapide réglage avant de le diriger vers le mannequin qui me maintenait prisonnière. Comme avec le bras quelques heures plus tôt, il réussit à désactiver le plastique et il m'aida à remonter les dernières marches grillagées encore intact. Il inséra une clef brillante dans la serrure de la cabine téléphonique et fit entrer tout le monde avant de refermer la porte, plus détendu d'être à l'intérieur.

- C'est quoi ce bazar ? demanda Mickey avec une expression effrayée. Ce truc est …

- Il est plus grand à l'intérieur, remarqua Rose qui semblait un peu secouée elle-aussi.

Je me contentai de regarder l'intérieur du vaisseau, admirant les dizaines de câbles suspendus ou au sol ainsi que ce qui paraissait être la console du vaisseau. Un petit bruit se fit entendre quand le Docteur actionna une des manettes et une secousse nous parvint soudain. Je sus d'instinct que ça indiquait la mort de la conscience du plastique et je poussai un soupir de soulagement. J'avais l'impression de toujours ressentir la chaleur suffocante de la cuve quand le mannequin avait trouvé bon de me faire prisonnière. Je retins un frisson en pensant à ce qui aurait pu arriver puis je me dis que mon heure n'était pas venue. Quand je croisai le regard Docteur, je n'eus qu'une question. Certes, elle était un peu stupide mais je venais de vivre une expérience étrange et mon cerveau ne s'en était pas encore complètement remis.

- Comment s'appelle ce vaisseau ?

- C'est tout ce que ça vous fait ? Je suis déçu, d'habitude les gens sont moins calmes que vous. Mais bon, on verra bien votre réaction quand vous en sortirez ! Et pour vous répondre, c'est le TARDIS, Temps A Relativité Dimensionnelle…

- Inter-Spatiale, finis-je.

J'ignorais comment je le savais et apparemment, lui aussi. Heureusement, ce court instant de flottement fut interrompu par Mickey qui commençait à paniquer réellement et qui n'avait qu'une envie qui était celle de s'enfuir de ce vaisseau le plus vite possible. Le Docteur leva les yeux ciel puis abaissa une dernière manette avant de déclarer que nous étions enfin arrivés, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie sortit le premier, courant presque parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus. Rose le suivit avec un petit rire tandis que je leur emboîtais le pas. Je me figeai à quelques pas du TARDIS en voyant que nous étions dans une ruelle, me retournant vers le Docteur qui arborait toujours la même expression. C'était donc ça la fameuse surprise qui aurait dû être assez grande pour me tirer une réaction quelconque. A vrai dire, je m'y attendais, j'en étais convaincue. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment mais une chose était sûre, cela me semblait presque familier.

- Vous voilà tous sains et saufs, lâcha le Docteur d'une voix guillerette en sortant du vaisseau.

- Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? demanda Rose.

- Prendre un peu de vacances, répondit-il avant de faire une pause, songeur. Ou voyager, si le cœur vous en dit, Elizabeth.

Il s'était adressé directement à moi, inconscient des regards de Mickey et de mon amie. J'aperçus du soulagement dans les yeux du petit-ami de Rose mais je me dis que ce n'était qu'une erreur d'interprétation de ma part. J'hésitai longuement, tirant sur les manches de mon pull comme à chaque fois que j'étais confrontée à un dilemme. Partir à travers l'espace pourrait sans doute m'intéresser mais beaucoup de choses me retenaient ici. Je fis face aux yeux bleus du Docteur et secouai la tête négativement, un peu honteuse.

- Si c'est toujours aussi dangereux, je risque de finir par vouloir m'en aller alors autant ne pas commencer. Et j'ai ma famille ici, ma mère est en train d'accoucher, je ne peux pas partir sans la prévenir. Je n'abandonnerai pas non plus Rose et Mickey.

- Et si je vous dis que le TARDIS voyage aussi dans le temps ?

- Le temps et l'espace importent peu. Je ne vous connais pas Docteur, je ne pars pas avec des inconnus.

Il eut l'air déçu et un sourire figé prit place sur ses lèvres. Il fit remarquer qu'il comprenait et il nous souhaita un bel avenir, retournant dans son vaisseau avec la démarche de quelqu'un qui s'attendait sûrement à ne pas repartir seul. Une fois que la porte de la cabine téléphonique fut refermée, le TARDIS commença à disparaître dans un bruit étrange puis tout redevint calme. Alors que Mickey lâchait qu'il était temps pour nous tous d'aller nous réchauffer et d'oublier cette journée, je gardais les yeux fixés sur l'endroit où se tenait l'étrange vaisseau quelques secondes plus tôt. Nous sortîmes finalement de la ruelle et j'eus la surprise de découvrir la voiture à quelques mètres de nous. Il avait prévu de nous laisser un moyen de transport pratique si jamais nous avions envie de rentrer. Je montai à l'avant, derrière le volant, alors que Rose s'installait à mes côtés, obligeant Mickey à monter à l'arrière. Tout le monde s'accrocha et je les déposai chez eux, d'abord mon amie puis ensuite son petit-ami. Je pris le chemin de la maternité, remarquant au passage que certains mannequins en plastique étaient étalés sur le sol.

Ainsi, le signal cérébral du centre de la conscience avait eu le temps d'agir et de faire vivre du plastique pendant quelques minutes. Sans nous, tout le monde serait mort et la Terre aurait été transformée en un garde-manger pour une matière extra-terrestre. Je m'obligeai à détacher mon regard des débris de plastique, pestant contre tout et n'importe quoi. L'espace de quelques secondes, j'avais songé à visiter les Univers et le Temps mais cela n'aiderait pas mes parents. Une fois arrivée, je claquai la portière du véhicule, vérifiant ensuite que je l'avais bien fermé puis je rejoignis mes parents dans la chambre qui avait été assignée à ma mère. Elle tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né enveloppé dans une serviette bleue, signe que c'était un garçon. Je m'approchai doucement, rayonnante et, après avoir dit bonjour à mes parents, je pus le prendre, le berçant doucement en sifflotant. Il s'appelait David et il allait sûrement m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs en grandissant.

- Alors Liz, tu as passé une bonne journée ? J'ai appelé plusieurs fois à la maison et sur ton portable mais tu ne décrochais pas …

- Sans doute que notre petite Elizabeth était en charmante compagnie et qu'elle a voulu nous le cacher, plaisanta ma mère.

- J'ai fait une virée en ville avec Rose et Mickey. D'ailleurs, j'ai emprunté la deuxième voiture.

Il valait mieux pour moi le dire maintenant afin d'éviter les grandes questions. Mes parents se regardèrent brièvement puis partirent dans un fou rire en même temps, me désarçonnant complètement. Je finis par redonner David à ma mère alors qu'elle tentait maladroitement de s'excuser en prétextant que c'était de la faute de ses hormones. Bien sûr, parce que mon père aussi avait des problèmes d'hormones liés à la grossesse ? Je secouai la tête en souriant, heureuse. Nous restâmes aussi longtemps que possible puis ma mère commença à fatiguer et nous la laissâmes tranquille, repartant à la maison avec chacun notre voiture. La nuit fut longue, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, ayant en tête le plastique vivant, la fiole bleue, le tournevis sonique, le TARDIS et la proposition du Docteur. A ma place, Rose aurait sûrement accepté, elle adorait l'aventure mais la présence de Mickey la retenait aussi ici. Je m'endormis quand sonnèrent trois heures du matin, l'esprit toujours aussi plein.

Quand mon père me réveilla, je retins un bâillement et je me retournai dans mon lit, histoire de ne pas avoir le soleil dans les yeux. Il venait d'ouvrir mes volets pour être certain que je finirais par me lever mais la couette était agréablement chaude et je me sentais extenuée. Mon père tira les double-rideaux pour me faire finalement de l'ombre et il me conseilla de me reposer, me donnant l'autorisation d'utiliser à nouveau la voiture si j'en avais besoin pour les rejoindre, ma mère et lui, à la maternité. Je murmurai un vague « merci » puis me rendormis aussitôt. Je fus réveillée une seconde fois, deux heures plus tard, par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Je m'habillai en vitesse avant d'aller ouvrir, prête à refermer bien vite pour rejoindre mes parents rapidement. Je faillis sortir que je n'étais intéressée par rien sauf un nouveau job quand je pris conscience de l'identité de la personne qui se trouvait devant moi. Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, le Docteur se tenait sur le pas de la porte et j'eus la forte envie de le renvoyer d'où il venait. Je finis par soupirer et lui demandai ce qu'il voulait.

- Vous avez oublié vos clefs dans le TARDIS.

Il joignit le geste à la parole en me tendant mon porte-clefs. Il avait sûrement dû tomber de ma poche la veille et comme j'étais allée directement à la maternité et que mon père avait ouvert la maison en rentrant, je n'avais pas pris la peine de vérifier si je les avais toujours ou non. Je ne savais pas quoi faire car le remercier et lui fermer ensuite la porte au nez serait très malpoli, surtout envers une personne que je connaissais à peine. J'hésitai à lancer la conversation puis parlai quand même, maudissant intérieurement ma curiosité.

- Quand vous avez vu que j'avais malencontreusement oublié mes clefs dans votre vaisseau, vous l'avez programmé pour qu'il revienne ici à cette date ?

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, il n'était pas parti. Je suis resté sur place le temps de trouver une idée pour vous faire changer d'avis.

- Me faire changer d'avis ? Vous êtes donc persuadé que je pourrais accepter de vous accompagner quand même …

- Bien sûr, il suffit de savoir lire votre regard pour comprendre que l'Univers vous intéresse. Vous rêvez de voyager, Elizabeth. Vous n'avez plus de travail et je suis bien placé pour en être sûr.

- J'avais prévu d'aller à la maternité voir ma mère. Si vous arrivez à me convaincre le temps du chemin alors peut-être que je pourrais venir.

Un sourire amusé prit place sur ses lèvres et je le laissai planté là quelques minutes, le temps de prévenir mon père que j'arrivais. Je ne pris pas les clefs de voiture, préférant y aller à pied même si c'était assez loin de chez nous. Si le Docteur devait me convaincre, autant lui donner un peu de chance en augmentant la taille du trajet. C'était un peu comme si j'essayais moi-même de me persuader que je voulais à tout prix partir. Je fermai la maison et nous partîmes avec un bon rythme. Je lui demandai alors sans tact qui il était vraiment et son sourire se flétrit légèrement alors que son regard prenait une expression plus sérieuse. Il m'apprit qu'il arrivait à sentir la rotation de la Terre et il prit ma main comme pour m'entraîner avec lui dans ses sensations.

- Sous nos pieds, le sol avance à plus de mille six cents kilomètres à l'heure, la planète tourne autour du soleil à cent huit mille kilomètres à l'heure. J'arrive à le sentir, à travers cet espace, vous et moi accrochés à la peau de cette infime petite planète. Et si on laissait faire…

- Alors elle cesserait de tourner, finis-je d'une petite voix.

Il ne lâcha pas ma main, m'observant avec autant de surprise que la veille quand j'avais fini le nom du TARDIS. Au contact de sa peau, je m'étais mis à sentir cette rotation, cette vitesse folle et je ne savais plus où j'en étais. C'était comme si ma tête venait de se mettre à tourner au même rythme que la Terre pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Si c'était un pouvoir d'extra-terrestre alors j'aurais dû avoir peur, j'aurais dû être terrifiée d'avoir vu ce qu'il ressentait mais l'impression de familiarité était revenue encore une fois, plus puissante et déstabilisant. Je n'étais pas effrayée, bien au contraire, cela me rassurait. Je me retins cependant de lui en faire part, jugeant cela inutile pour le moment. D'un autre côté, ma conscience s'agitait dans ma tête, me poussant de plus en plus à accepter de voyager dans le TARDIS, de découvrir les autres planètes, le passé ou même le futur. Nous avions continué à marcher et étions arrivés à la maternité, inconscient du temps qui passait. Il relâcha ma main avec un raclement de gorge gêné alors que je détournais le regard, lui disant alors que je n'en avais que pour quelques minutes.

Le cœur battant, je montai les escaliers jusqu'à la chambre de ma mère, le cerveau en surchauffe face à l'excuse que je pourrais fournir à mes parents. Car je venais de prendre une décision même si j'en étais un peu honteuse parce que je les laissais. Arrivée devant la porte, je levai la main pour toquer, un sourire aux lèvres. Mon père vint m'ouvrir, un pli soucieux barrant son front. Quand il croisa mon regard, ses sourcils se froncèrent encore plus et il me fit entrer, m'adressant un vague « bonjour » qui tenait presque du grognement. Ma mère berçait doucement David mais quand elle me vit, elle soupira.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de nous mentir Elizabeth. Tu aurais pu nous l'avouer hier quand j'en ai parlé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes maman ? demandai-je sans comprendre.

- Elle veut dire par là que tu aurais pu nous parler de ton petit ami. Nous aurions sans doute digéré l'information d'une toute autre façon que si nous t'avions vu arriver avec lui. En plus, il a l'âge d'être ton père !

Sur le coup, je mis du temps à assimiler leurs paroles puis tout devint clair. Nous étions restés main dans la main avec le Docteur suite à sa déclaration sur la rotation de la Terre et mon père nous avait vus par la fenêtre de la chambre. Bien sûr, il en avait tout de suite tiré une conclusion complètement farfelue mais j'aurais réagi ainsi à sa place. Je pris le temps de lui expliquer que je n'avais pas de petit ami mais j'étais incapable de justifier pourquoi je lui tenais la main. Ma mère eut alors les larmes aux yeux et elle jeta un regard implorant à mon père.

- Je te l'avais dit que ça finirait par arriver un jour ou l'autre, sanglota-t-elle. Elle sait sûrement la vérité.

- Voyons, ne dis pas ça ! C'est impossible de découvrir cela par hasard.

- Mais elle doit bien avoir vu qu'elle ne nous ressemble pas ! Dois-je te rappeler que ta mère a longtemps cru que je t'avais trompé avant de se rendre compte que Liz n'avait rien en commun avec nous ?

- Je suis là au cas où vous l'auriez déjà oublié ! Et j'aimerais savoir de quoi vous êtes en train de parler parce que vous me faites peur !

J'étais en train de devenir hystérique et je dus fermer mes yeux un instant pour me calmer. J'essayais de comprendre le sens de leurs paroles mais dès que j'avais l'impression d'avoir saisi, tout s'envolait. Je posai mon regard sur David et la lumière se fit alors que mon cœur se serrait. Il était comme eux, même s'il n'avait pas encore un jour de vie derrière lui. Ma mère avait les yeux bleus et mon père des bruns tandis que les miens étaient verts. Ils étaient tous les deux blonds et moi, je possédais une chevelure brune presque noire. Je n'avais jamais fait le lien consciemment même si mon esprit s'était déjà posé la question plusieurs fois.

- Vous n'êtes pas mes parents.

C'était une affirmation et ils ne la démentirent pas. Ils m'apprirent qu'un couple était venu, dix-neuf ans plus tôt, tenant un bébé. Ils leur avaient demandé de veiller sur moi, qu'un jour ils enverraient un signe pour m'aider à les retrouver. Leurs dernières paroles avaient pour but de me donner mon nom, Elizabeth. Je crus que j'avais les jambes et le souffle coupés à cause de leur révélation. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et mon père vint me serrer dans ses bras. Je repris plusieurs fois ma respiration et me détachai de lui, me rappelant ce que j'étais venue faire à l'origine.

- Je tenais à vous dire que je pars pour une durée indéterminée. Je vais en voyage à travers le monde.

- Elizabeth, tu peux rester avec nous, me supplia ma mère.

- J'avais déjà pris ma décision avant d'apprendre que vous n'étiez pas mes parents. Je passerai à la maison chercher mes affaires et je m'en vais, aujourd'hui. Je vous aime tous les deux et j'aime aussi David. Je reviendrai vous voir, je vous le promets.

Je les embrassai tous les trois avant de sortir de la chambre, ne souhaitant pas m'attarder sur des au revoir. Je séchai mes larmes puis rejoignis le Docteur, lui disant simplement que j'avais besoin de récupérer quelques affaires avant de partir. Je crus déceler de la compassion dans son regard mais il resta silencieux. Nous refîmes le chemin en sens inverse, je m'occupai ensuite de remplir un sac avec ce qui me serait utile pour voyager puis je sortis. Le Docteur nous conduisit au TARDIS et me laissa passer la première. A peine eut-il fermé la porte que je fondis en larmes, secouée de tremblements. Ce fut ainsi que je pris en main mon avenir à travers les Univers.


End file.
